Trapped in your hell
by Lips Undress Eyes
Summary: I lived in a daze after I killed him. I just kept on ending more and more lives, telling myself they weren't innocent.That they needed to pay.


  Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Avril Lavigne wrote this song. This style is Norah's.

  Note: I have MAJOR writer's block at the moment. Have lots of storys to upload. This isn't the best, but I like it.

                                       **            Inside of your hell**

        It had been an hour since my first murder. They were all so proud of that. Not of me, just of what I had done. He looked so scared, and I felt as if he could see right through me. Right into the heart that I once had, and that made _me_ scared.. I saw the hatchet lying on the ground, and I brought it to life. In four animated swings, he was just as lifeless as my soul. The blood on my blue cotton skirt, and the suddenly heavy ax in my hands, told me I couldn't stop this; that it'd all be useless to stop now. I had to keep going.

_                                   I couldn't tell her why she felt that way_

_                                                She felt it everyday_

_                                             And I couldn't help her_

_                           I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

        I lived in a daze after I killed him. I went on ending more lives, each time telling myself they weren't innocent, and that they deserved it. I thought I liked the pain I caused them each time. Curses were too simple; One flick of a wand, and they're gone. No pain and long suffering in that. _They need to pay! They need to pay! _It was a continuous chant in my head. Still is.

       Eight months after I joined the death eaters, they brought in a boy maybe a couple of years older than me. He looked so familiar, yet he was a stranger, and I couldn't place just what it was about him that was so haunting. Everything about him: the defiant way he walked in, the way his head was held so high despite the obvious fear, and pure loathing in his eyes was so familiar, but I proceeded with the usual way of doing things.

_                                  She wants to go home nobody's home_

_                                                 It's where she lies_

_                                                   Broken Inside_

_                                  There's no place to go no place to go_

_                                        To dry her eyes, Broken Inside _

       An image flashed through my head as I towered over the cowering boy with my trademark hatchet. I was in a corridor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with two twins who resembled me with their red hair, freckles and hand me down robes. We were having a good time so it seemed, and then there was another. A dark haired boy, looking somehow wise, and troubled, and happy all at once. I remember feeling something for him...something slightly stronger than friendship. As if we were kin. His features were blurred, and then just as quickly as I remembered, I didn't. I saw only the boy lying on the ground in front of me, awaiting his death.

          As I was bringing the hatchet down to the boy's leg, I saw something in his eyes that almost made me stop. I saw something that scared me so bad I froze inside myself. I saw a knowing look. I saw something flinch in that boy's eyes, and I could feel the tears welling up in my own. And just as that first man made me scared and defensive, so did this one. The hatchet struck his shin hard. An agonizing moan escaped his tightly pursed lips. I worked on towards his side, and in seeing a bright red fountain of blood spurt out, was encouraged . I kept going and going, even after he gave me a nonplused look of wonder, disbelief, agony, and fury all at once. I kept going, even after he was in pieces at my feet with his heart a bloody mess in my hands. Cheers broke out all around me, and I knelt down beside the dead boy, and just was.

_                                               Her feelings she hides_.

_                                           Her dreams she can't find._

_                                            She's losing her mind._

_                                              She's fallen behind._

_                                            She can't find her place._

_                                             She's losing her faith._

_                                            She's fallen from grace._

_                                            She's all over the place._

_                                                     Yeah, oh_

_    She is insane. I hate you Ginny, I hate you. But I love you. They'll catch you, they will._

_ They'll play you in your own hell. You wait. You-_


End file.
